Songs from the Last Decade
''Songs from the Last Decade ''is the tenth album by Anglo-German pop rock band Vox. As the title shows, it is a covers album including their favourite songs from the last decade and it was released on May 2010. Singles The album spanned six singles: "Special K", "Androgyny", "The Zephyr Song", "Home", "Nobody Knows" and "Crazy" "Special K" was released as the lead single on April 2010. Unlike Placebo's version, which mentions drugs, Vox's version mentions an astronaut trying to land on Mars. The music video is similar to Placebo's version and Emmanuelle Chriqui appears in a cameo as a scientist. "Androgyny" was released as the second single on August 2010. "The Zephyr Song" Packaging The cover art was shot during March 12-13, 2010 in the Balfron Tower and the Battersea Power Station. Another album cover was used for the 2011 re-release mirroring the cover of Something for Everybody ''by Devo, but replacing the model with Emmanuelle Chriqui. Track listing All songs are from the last decade and the 1990s, all released during 1990-2009. Disc 1 #"Special K" (originally sung by Placebo) - 3:52 #"Androgyny" (originally sung by Garbage) - 3:09 #"You Rock My World" (originally sung by Michael Jackson) - 5:38 #"Chasing Cars" (originally sung by Snow Patrol) - 4:27 #"Unwritten" (originally sung by Natasha Bedingfield) - 4:18 #"Hella Good" (originally sung by No Doubt) - 4:09 #"Bring Me to Life" (originally sung by Evanescence) - 3:56 #"The Zephyr Song" (originally sung by Red Hot Chili Peppers) - 3:53 #"Music" (originally sung by Madonna) - 3:44 #"Patience" (originally sung by Take That) - 3:20 #"A Moment Like This" (originally sung by Kelly Clarkson) - 4:17 #"Bleeding Love" (originally sung by Leona Lewis) - 4:23 #"Bad Day" (originally sung by R.E.M.) - 4:07 #"Unfaithful" (originally sung by Rihanna) - 3:46 #"Where Is the Love?" (originally sung by The Black Eyed Peas) - 4:46 #"Rockstar" (originally sung by Nickelback) - 4:14 #"Superman" (originally sung by Stereophonics) - 5:07 #"Coming Around Again" (originally sung by Simon Webbe) - 3:44 #"SOS" (originally sung by Jonas Brothers) - 2:33 #"Amazed" (originally sung by Lonestar) - 4:00 Disc 2 #"Beautiful Day" (originally sung by U2) - 4:06 #"Lies" (originally sung by McFly) - 3:49 #"Believe" (originally sung by Cher) - 3:58 #"Year 3000" (originally sung by Busted) - 3:18 #"You and I" (originally sung by Will Young) - 4:06 #"Home" (originally sung by Michael Buble) - 3:45 #"An Easier Affair" (originally sung by George Michael) - 4:36 #"Sound of the Underground" (originally sung by Girls Aloud) - 3:41 #"Everybody's Changing" (originally sung by Keane) - 3:36 #"Left Outside Alone" (originally sung by Anastacia) - 4:17 #"Steal My Sunshine" (originally sung by Len) - 4:25 #"You Get What You Give" (originally sung by New Radicals) - 4:42 #"Nobody Knows" (originally sung by Pink) - 3:57 #"Crazy" (originally sung by Gnarls Barkley) - 2:58 #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (originally sung by Aerosmith) - 4:56 #"Beautiful Girls" (originally sung by Sean Kingston) - 3:43 #"Beautiful" (originally sung by Christina Aguilera) - 4:00 #"If Walls Could Talk" (originally sung by Celine Dion) - 5:19 #"Flying Without Wings" (originally sung by Westlife) - 3:36 #"All Rise" (originally sung by Blue) - 3:44 Disc 3: 7" Remixes The album was re-released on May 12, 2011 with a third disc of 7" remixes alongside with the other 9 albums. Outtakes The outtakes from the album will be included in the ''Rarities: 2002-2011 album #"Checkin' It Out" (originally sung by Lil' Chris) - 3:09 #"The People That We Love" (originally sung by Bush) - 4:03 #"How You Remind Me" (originally sung by Nickelback) - 3:43 #"What's Up?" (originally sung by 4 Non Blondes) - 4:55 Reception The album recieved generally positive reviews.